


Button Eyes

by Anonymous_Cupcake



Series: Button Eyes AU [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aziraphale Whump (Good Omens), Crowley gets extremely hurt, Crowley thinks Button Eyes is Aziraphale, Emotional Hurt, Love Confessions, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Cupcake/pseuds/Anonymous_Cupcake
Summary: Sitting on his desk was a cute little plush doll, dressed exactly like him. It's mouth was sewn shut and it had two blue buttons for eyes. Perhaps it was Gabriel warning him to not step out of line.But, he also felt sympathy for this doll version of himself. It probably had so much to say, but couldn't because of its sewn mouth. He picked it up and examined it, this frail doll that almost broke just by him holding it.





	Button Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Basic idea: fanfics have like, a lot of Aziraphale angst and I was thinking that technically there's a multi verse. All that Aziraphale sadness has to go somewhere because it never really disappears. 
> 
> So I made up this little doll that I call Button Eyes. He's essentially how Aziraphale pretty much sees himself, the doll itself is easy to tear and rip apart and he's got cute little blue buttons for eyes. (Yeah I took this from a discussion I had with my friend, they added the idea of Button Eyes swapping bodies with Aziraphale.)

Aziraphale didn't know when this little doll of his showed up, but it's been around for centuries. It must have been sometime after opening his bookshop, when Crowley tried to bring him chocolate. They were both having a bad day but they still got together that night and drank until they almost forgot how to sober up.

When Crowley left, Aziraphale couldn't help but feel sad. How much longer could these clandestine meetings go on? As he thought about it, he noticed something that didn't belong in his bookshop. 

Sitting on his desk was a cute little plush doll, dressed exactly like him. It's mouth was sewn shut and it had two blue buttons for eyes. Perhaps it was Gabriel warning him to not step out of line. 

But, he also felt sympathy for this doll version of himself. It probably had so much to say, but couldn't because of its sewn mouth. He picked it up and examined it, this frail doll that almost broke just by him holding it.

"Oh, you poor thing," Aziraphale said to it, "Must be dreadful being forced to not say a word. I guess we're quite similar." To believe he was like this doll, why, Crowley would think he was a fool!

So the doll stayed hidden in the bookshop. Even if Aziraphale didn't tell it about his day, the doll would know. Button Eyes, he decided to call him. "You know, Crowley has a fascination with my eyes," Aziraphale told Button Eyes one day, whispering like it was forbidden to tell the doll. "Told me himself when he was drunk. He said he loved looking at them because he couldn't help but get lost in them, but then he sobered up and left." He saddened as he remembered that night, but Button Eyes kept him company when Crowley wasn't around.

As centuries passed, Button Eyes developed a mind of its own. Well, it always had a conscious, but being able to think meant it would also have to feel. And it felt a lot. All it could feel was Aziraphale's pain. Whether the abuse came from the angels or even Crowley, there were multiple universes where Aziraphale suffered. Even in the ones where he was happy, the pain lingered. It needed an outlet, and so Button Eyes was made. It's only job was to store the pain, its looks based on how Aziraphale saw himself. 

A broken doll that could easily tear no matter how many times you repaired it.

Even after the apocalypse, Aziraphale still couldn't get rid of the pain. Even when he finally got a chance to be with Crowley without needing to worry about the consequences, the pain was still there. So Button Eyes stayed.

Soon, it got strong enough to make a body of its own. It looked just like Aziraphale, but its blue button eyes stayed, and the stitches still showed. Its skin would peel off and show stuffing instead of bone but at least Aziraphale didn't have to talk to a doll all the time.

A few days after the apocalypse, while Crowley was still busy napping, Button Eyes tried its new "human" form around Aziraphale. 

"Oh you look beautiful, darling." He told it, carefully holding its arm. Aziraphale didn't have much to do now that Crowley was napping. Bags had formed under his eyes even though he could miracle them away, and those same bags showed on Button Eyes.

Aziraphale took a good look at Button Eyes, at how he saw himself. "Oh dear. I suppose self confidence isn't going to happen overnight."

Button Eyes chuckled. "Why don't you rest?" It asked. It couldn't speak, but it could at least use telepathy. 

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. "Like how humans rest?" Button Eyes shook its head.

"No, not like that. It's just, well, look at you."

It gestured to Aziraphale's form. "You're clearly exhausted. Wouldn't you like to rest a bit? We're the same person after all, and one would think that after six thousand years you deserve a bit of a nap. I can manage for a few days. Just to give you time to collect yourself, of course…"

Aziraphale thought about it for a bit. Button Eyes was right. He was tired, tired of fighting for this long. Crowley was busy anyways, the demon wouldn't notice anything. 

"It would just be for a few days, right?"

The doll nodded. "You can have some alone time and I'll take care of the shop. What do you say?" It held out its hand, eagerly awaiting the angel's response.

Aziraphale thought about it again. It wouldn't be bad to take a little break. "Oh, alright." He gave in, shaking Button Eyes's hand. The doll smiled, and its snickers turned into laughter. With a snap of its fingers, the roles were reversed.

Button Eyes licked its lips, it had a mouth now! It looked at the window, at its reflection and smiled. It had beautiful blue eyes now, it looked gorgeous!

"Oh, oops."

It picked up Aziraphale, who was now trapped inside the doll. Button Eyes started laughing again.

"How's it feel?" It asked the angel. "All that pain, the abuse, that's what I've felt for centuries. You're very selfish, you know? Used me as your emotional trauma sponge as you tried to live happily ever after but guess what?  _ I'm _ in control now!"

Of course, Aziraphale tried to speak. He tried to say something, anything. But he couldn't. He could only stare at Button Eyes, who was essentially wearing his skin. Button Eyes hid him between an old stack of books that it knew Crowley would never touch.

There was so much to do now that it was free. It decided to eat more, it tried sleeping, and for fun, it played with Aziraphale's feelings. 

One day, when Crowley woke up from his nap, Button Eyes brought him over to the bookshop. They sat near Aziraphale and drank for hours. The angel wanted to scream, and he hoped that maybe Crowley would know he was there.

As he silently screamed for Crowley, Button Eyes (who recently sobered up) decided it was the best time to kiss Crowley. Not on the cheek, not on the forehead, but right on the lips.

"Ngk," Crowley managed to say, surprised by "Aziraphale" being so forward. Button Eyes pulled back, acting flustered.

"I apologize, my dear. I just… oh, I'm probably going too fast for you." It almost laughed at the irony of it saying that line.

Crowley shook his head. "Angel, no. You're not going too fast." He cupped Button Eyes's face. "This is a good pace."

They kissed again. And again. And Aziraphale gave up trying to reach him.

\---

Crowley was ecstatic. It's been a month since the apocalypse, and he finally got to be with his angel. He was in the back room, ready for Aziraphale to finish dealing with customers so they could go to the Ritz. He groaned as he threw his arms back, knocking over a pile of books he didn't realize was there. 

"Oops." He bent down to pick them up. His angel shouldn't mind, but he didn't want to give him more work to do. He fixed up the stack and when something hit his foot. Looking down, he saw a… doll? 

"Ok, this is weird." The demon said, picking up what looked like a doll of Aziraphale. It looked extremely old, it was practically falling apart at the seams. It did look kind of cute, it had two blue buttons for eyes.

He wondered why Aziraphale would have a doll of himself. Maybe one of the college students that liked to stop by made it for him. He was about to put it away when he heard a voice. 

_ Crowley… ?  _

Crowley did a double take, staring at the doll. It couldn't have spoken, no, he must be crazy. "Angel?" He asked, glancing at the door. Maybe Aziraphale was waiting outside for him.

_ Crowley! _

There it was again! He looked at the doll, two little eyes staring at him.

"Aziraphale?"

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if I need to add more tags because I think there should be more?


End file.
